Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air/fuel ratio control apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one type of air/fuel ratio control of an internal combustion engine, air/fuel ratio feedback control is known which uses an air/fuel ratio sensor installed in an exhaust pipe to detect an air/fuel ratio of exhaust gas and corrects a fuel injection amount such that the detected air/fuel ratio converges to the stoichiometric air/fuel ratio, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-122035.